Beyond Ohana
by funkypudding
Summary: After leaving years before, Mary returns to her home town for college. She has a lot to hide from her new roommate, Lilo, but when Lilo's "dog" disappears into the closet one night, Mary knows she'll have to face her childhood. She and Lilo attempt to save Stitch in this other world that Mary has mixed feelings about. . .a place that gave her the nickname Boo.
1. Chapter 1

**As you may have already guessed, I am also basing this story off the tumblr post. I saw the one already posted on here, as I suspected one might be, but I saw the story playing out a little differently in my opinion. This story is mainly in Boo's POV, but I might switch every now and then to change it up a bit.**

 **The idea is from that tumblr post, onemuseleft I believe the user's name was, and most characters belong to Pixar and Disney.**

Chapter 1

The air was so clean and crisp that morning. I could have stood on the hill forever, watching the sun rise over Mountainview University. People were scattered across the grounds, carrying bundles of dorm supplies.  
I glanced over at my large, polka-dotted suitcase and the bright green duffel. I needed to start moving into my dorm. I just had one problem.

I had a roommate.

She was bringing her small dog. I was bringing my past.

Years and years of medication hadn't erased _him_ from my memory. It hadn't erased that place in my closet or the fact that _he_ kept showing up randomly until we moved away years before. My parents told me it was a bad idea to come back to Mountainview, the town where it all happened, but the programs here were what I needed and the scholarships they gave me were excellent.

My hands tightened around the handles of my bags. I took a deep breath and headed towards the dorms. I thought I might as well get it over with and meet this _Lilo_.

* * *

I was able to locate my dorm room after asking for directions several times. It was a small university, but I still had problems navigating it. I stood in front of room A-13, key in one hand.

What if Lilo was already in there? What would I do about her dog? I had never had a dog. I pushed away my fears and unlocked the door. I pushed it open only to be attacked by vibrant colors and music.

Flower patterns were everywhere, no doubt from Lilo's home in Hawaii. Blankets were draped over her bed, the desk chair, the walls, and even the floor. My side remained bare, the desk and bed looking extremely plain compared to the room's other half. A record player, gosh how old was _that_ , sat on Lilo's desk, spewing Elvis Presley. Little figurines sat on the shelves above the desk, ranging from a ragged doll to a lei to what looked like to be a miniature ray gun. My roommate and her dog were nowhere to be found.

I started on my side of the room, throwing a purple comforter on my bed and laying out a green rug on the hardwood floor. I was lining my books on the shelves on top of my desk when the door flung open.

"I'm telling you, Pleakley, you have nothing to worry about," She was saying into her phone. It was a very strange dog that walked by her side. I could have sworn that he was walking on his hind legs when they walked in, but all four feet were on the ground. I did a double take. At least, I thought there were four. Or maybe that was just his tail I saw. His fur was blue, which was unusual. I had never seen a dog with that color of fur. His eyes were huge and staring right at me. I stared back for a few moments. Intelligence and curiosity flashed back at me.

 _He was so freaking cool._

I immediately fell in love with that dog. I pushed away the gnawing feeling in my gut, the one saying that he belonged in the _other_ world. How could a dog this adorable be from there?

I stood and offered my hand to the girl.

"You must be Mary," The girl said as she shook my hand. While we may have been on a mountain in Colorado, it was still the summer season and somewhere between 60 and 70 degrees out. This girl was wearing a sweatshirt and some sweatpants. Her long, dark hair tumbled down her back and she had glittering dark eyes along with a really nice tan. The sandals on her feet contrasted with the rest of the outfit.

"Call me Boo." It was automatic. I had momentarily forgotten that I had this fresh start and I was supposed to start out without a name I had acquired from my past. It was just second nature for people to call me Boo.

"You already know I'm Lilo," My roommate said, interrupting my thoughts. "This is Stitch." She pointed to the dog, which was obediently sitting at her feet and watching the two of us interact.

"He's so cute," I said, bending down to pet him. Lilo tenses when I did so, but immediately relaxed when Stitch rolled over to let me pet his stomach. "He's soft, too!" I laughed. "He seems like an excellent cuddle buddy."

"You know, Boo?" Lilo helped me up, a bright smile on her face. "I think we're going to be great friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, still in Boo's POV. This one is a bit longer and may have a bit of a cliff hanger :D Thanks for reading and please review!**

Chapter 2

"So, I hope it's okay if my sister Nani joins us for dinner. She worries too much." Lilo closed the dorm door and locked it behind us. She brushed her hand across the white door. "Oh, I heard that we can decorate our doors! I was thinking pink or purple flowers across it."

"No!" My heart was pumping a million times a minute and a cold sweat had broken out across my body. I tried to catch my breath as Lilo gave me a strange look.

"Okay, I guess it's a no on the flowers."

"Sorry, I just. . .um. . ." No excuse came to mind. How could I tell her that a monster used to come through my _flowered_ closet door until I was thirteen?

"It's okay, no need for explanation." Lilo flicked her hand as if to rid us of the awkwardness. "Lets just decide on something else over dinner or something. I'm sure Nani or someone can come up with something." My roommate smiled and linked her arms with mine. "Now lets go, I'm starving."

Lilo already seemed to know her way around as she led me to the dining hall, which is funny because I had actually lived down the street from here and I was completely lost. On the other hand, Lilo used to live in Hawaii and seemed to have a superb sense of direction compared to my own.

Since it was the night before school actually started, they were serving from a large buffet. Students milled around between the food and the tables around the large room. A couple spotted Lilo immediately and waved her over. She dragged me towards them.

"Hey, Nani, David." Lilo hugged them both. Lilo looked like a younger Nani, their features were the same. David was slightly taller than Nani and had dark eyes and tan skin as well. His hair was shaggy, but not too long.

"This is Mary, but she likes to be called Boo," Lilo introduced, pushing me forward. The two gave me curious glances before Nani enveloped me in a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Boo. That's a nice nickname, where did you get it?"

"I don't know, just something a friend of mine used to call me," I said as Nani broke away and took David's hand.

"They recently got married," Lilo whispered in my ear as we sat at the table.

"So, Boo, what are you majoring in?"

"Cryptozoology," I replied, hoping they wouldn't ask any more about it. "I never asked about your major, Lilo," I said, hoping to shift attention away from myself.

"Cultural dance." Lilo and Nani shared a look. Before the conversation could continue, someone screamed.

"LILO! NANI!"

"I turned to see the most bizzare sight. Two people were running towards our table. One was very large with dark skin. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses, even though the sun had already set. The other was extremely skinny. I think she was a girl, her blonde hair and dress said so. Something about her reminded me of someone I met a long time ago. I don't know, there was something very strange about her. About the pair of them actually.

"Pleakley? Jumba?" David looked extremely confused.

"What are you doing her?" Nani's voice got unnaturally high. The larger one frowned.

"There's a problem outside with the. . .um. . .car. You and David should probably leave now." The small one was nervously drumming her fingers together and was nodding along with her friend.

"I guess we're leaving." Nani stood quickly, hugged Lilo and led a bewildered David out of the dining hall.

"Good luck with college, Lilo!" The four cried out as they left, leaving students around them to laugh and shoot glances at us.

"Your family is. . ." I started, but I didn't know how to end the sentence.

"Weird, unique, deranged?" Lilo offered as she got up to get some food. I laughed and nodded.

After filling ourselves with too much food, we found our way back to the dorms and finished unpacking.

Surprisingly, Lilo had another suitcase filled with even more things to add to the room. She placed hula skirts around her bed and lined her shoes along the wall. I, on the other hand, just finished putting up my books and added a few things to my wall. I just tacked a few pictures up next to my bed and managed to fit a few posters as well.

"I wish we had a bigger closet. How am I going to fit all my clothes in here!?" Lilo complained from within the perfectly fine closet between our beds.

Sitting on my bed, I stared at the closet. It was normal, nothing weird about it. Except that this was a _closet_. That meant _they_ could come through it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lilo poked her head out of the closet. Stitch opened one eye from atop Lilo's bed and watched me warily.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take a look around." I hopped off the bed and left the room without another word.

Before I knew it, I had left the campus. My feet carried me down the streets and past places I hadn't seen in years. I finally stopped in front of a house. It wasn't any home though. The sign in the front lawn expressed extreme dangers about how the building was unstable and whatnot. It said that it was going to be torn down soon.

I laughed to myself. That sign had been there for five years. _Soon_ was a derogatory term.

I climbed the steps to the front door and fished the key from under an abandoned pot next to the door. The flowers that were once planted in it were long gone, choked by weeds.

I stepped through the creaky door and onto the squeaky floor. The entire house was bare, only dust covering the floors and walls. I climbed the stairs slowly, using my phone as a light as the street lights from outside were no longer lighting the inside. I walked through the hall and found myself going into the very last room at the end.

The purple walls surrounded only three items on the floor of that room.

A worn-out doll with red hair.

A dirty orange fish that no longer had white stripes.

A deflated ball that used to be brightly colored.

The toys weren't what I was focused on though. My attention was caught on the flowered door at the back of the room. I can't say how many times I sat on my bed, watching the door, waiting for _him_ to come through.

I slowly walked towards the door and put my hand on the handle. Despite the rest of the house being worn out and grimy, the handle was shiny and I could clearly see my warped reflection in it.

I had changed so much since I last went through this door. My hair was longer, well past my shoulders, and wavy. I had grown several inches, just over five feet. I wore a pink tank top and leggings. I had thrown on a black jacket, but that didn't hide the fact that what I wore was eerily similar to what I wore when I first ventured into my closet.

The door creaked as it opened, just like all the others in this old house, and I peaked beyond it.

I don't know what I was expecting to see, the inside of my closet or maybe even Sulley or Mike on the other side. I especially didn't expect to see the scare floor or a thin purple lizard speaking to a crowd of monsters.

I screamed, causing them all to turn and stare at me with wide eyes.

Randall's eyes connected with mine and recognition flashed through them. I slammed the door shut and ran.

As I ran from the house, I wiped tears furiously from my face. I should have never gone back. I left that world behind five years ago.

 _And now, it might come back to haunt me._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! It was great to wake up this morning and realize that you left me some reviews! Thank you so much and please keep reviewing! Happy New Years!

Chapter 3

Lilo

As soon as Boo ran from the room, Stitch hopped off the bed.

"So, what do you think of Boo?" Lilo asked her "dog". Of course, he wasn't really a dog. Stitch was a alien experiment. Lilo just sort of adopted him when she was younger.

"She didn't freak out when she saw me." Stitch grinned, showing off his pointed teeth. His words were a little slurred together, but at least his English had gotten better over the years.

"Yeah, that's a great start. If she ever finds out you're not a dog, I don't think she'll call the police or anything." Lilo didn't sound too certain. She had only met her roommate that day. What if she turned out to be crazy? And if she did end up freaking about Stitch, Lilo could just call Bubbles and he'd help. "What happened with Jumba and Pleakley?" The Hawaiian asked as she hung up the last of her clothes, which she would have to update because it turned out that Mountainview was beyond freezing compared to home.

"Ship wasn't turning invisible. Had to get out before anyone noticed," Stitch explained. He was talking about the spaceship they had acquired a few years before. It had been getting some glitches recently, but nothing that Jumba couldn't fix.

"I hope Nani and David will be okay without me. Especially with the baby coming soon." Lilo thought back to when Nani had told her she was pregnant. The joy the younger sister had felt when she realized that their Ohana was growing.

Both Lilo and Stitch jumped when someone knocked on the door. The little alien hopped on to the bed and pretended to sleep as the girl went to answer it.

"A boy stood on the other side of the door. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his shorts and he looked nervous. When Lilo opened the door, he jerked in surprise.

"Oh, is Boo not here? Do I have the wrong room?" He looked around and then looked behind her. His brown hair wasn't too short, just long enough to be a little shaggy. His blue eyes were dark and he had freckles across his nose.

"She just went out for a walk," Lilo replied and opened the door wider. "Come on in."

"I'm Andy. Boo used to be my neighbor when she lived here." The boy sat awkwardly on Boo's bed.

"She used to live in Mountainview?" Lilo asked as she continued to organize the closet. She would probably need to make some room for her roommate.

"Yeah, she moved away five years ago when she had that mental breakdown."

Lilo stepped out of the closet and she could see Stitch's ears perked up as he listened.

"She what?" The girl asked, sitting across from him on her own bed.

Andy paled and looked down at his hands. "Well, she had some type of mental illness that made her see things. At least, that's what everyone said about her."

"What kind of things?"

Before Andy could respond, the door swung open and in walked Boo like it was all a horror movie.

"Boo!" Andy adjusted his tone as he realized the state she was in. "Are you alright?"

The girl looked like she had ran miles, her face was red as she tried to catch her breath and her clothes were soaked. Thunder shook the building, confirming the storm outside.

"I'm fine," Boo said softly as she finally was able to breathe. She stood up straight and realized who the boy was.

"Andy!?" She threw her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in years!"

Lilo just sat on her bed, stumped. What was going on? Eventually, Boo started to explain how Andy was her childhood friend.

As they were laughing about the adventures they had, Lilo couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She had Stitch, but he had been her only friend for years. Well, he and Nani and Gantu when he wasn't trying to kidnap Stitch. Boo's childhood seemed normal, but what Andy had said earlier made everything about her new roommate seem off.

Lilo was still curious about these _things_ she saw that made her move away in the first place.

* * *

Boo

I couldn't let Lilo or Andy know how freaked out I was. I mean, how could I tell them that I just went to my old house and saw monsters in my closet? I laughed along with Andy about all our memories and just hoped that it didn't sound too forced.

Andy being there was a good thing though. I was really happy about that. Andy going to Mountainview University helped with any unease I had about returning to the town. He had kept the monsters at bay when I was younger. He made me feel normal, sane.

"Well, I got to go now." Andy smiled as he hugged me. "It really was great seeing you, Boo." He looked like he wanted to say something else to me, but changed his mind.

"Bye, Andy!" Lilo called from her bed.

"Nice to meet you, too, Lilo!"

Lilo giggled as he shut the door behind him. She immediately turned her attention to where I was searching for something comfortable to change into, since my clothes were soaked through.

"What's going on between you and Andy?" The Hawaiian wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes before I quickly changed into my pajamas.

"There's nothing to tell, Lilo." I smiled and climbed into my bed. "Now I've had a long day and will be getting some sleep."

Lilo shrugged as I turned out my light.

Stitch growled once at nothing before hopping on Lilo's bed and sitting on the girl, who was already snoring. Holy cow, that girl fell asleep quickly. At lest her snores weren't _that_ loud. I covered my head with a blanket and hoped to dear goodness that _they_ wouldn't find me.

 **Thanks for reading! I don't usually leave a note at the bottom, but I was wondering if y'all could help me out. I'm not sure what I want Andy to major in. I'm thinking film or acting or something. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was extremely relieved when I saw the time on my clock finally reach seven. I hopped out of bed, grabbed my things, and headed to the bathroom down the hall. Orientation started at nine and a quick shower was exactly what I needed to perk myself up for the day.

The water was cold and didn't seem to want to get hot, but I didn't mind. As I left the bathroom, I was a little surprised not to see anyone else in there. I had expected to have to fight my way in for a shower.

I shrugged to myself as I walked back into my dorm room. I shouldn't question the inner workings of college life. It was my first day after all.

"Morning, Boo," Lilo said as she exited the closet, dressed in a white tank and a long flowered dress, overall looking very Hawaiian. I nodded my own greeting as I sat on the bed, brushing my hair out.

"When does orientation start?" Lilo asked, She had moved to the mirror and was staring herself down as she applied makeup.

"Nine. Want to get some breakfast when you're done?" I finished braiding my hair and grabbed some sandals that would look really nice with my blue dress.

"Okay, give me a second."

I felt so fresh and prepared as we sat in the dining hall, eating cereal, my go-to breakfast food.

"Do you know what you're schedule is like?" I asked Lilo around mouthfuls of Cap'n Crunch.

My roommate dropped a piece of toast straight into Stitch's mouth, earning a dirty look from a professor who sat a few tables away. "I sort of have a rough outline of it. I hear that we get the official ones during orientation. I'm just thankful that we don't start actual classes until tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. I was definitely not mentally ready for whatever my classes would be.

After finishing breakfast, we dropped Stitch off at the dorm and managed to find our way to the auditorium, where the orientation was located.

The auditorium wasn't very big; the school itself wasn't very large. The seats were old red velvet and matched the curtain lowered on stage. The walls were painted dull gold and even the lights seemed to yellow with age. The auditorium definitely needed to be renovated like the dorms and some classrooms were. Not many students filled the seats. We still had ten minutes before it started. Lilo and I were arguing about where we should sit when I heard someone calling out names.

"Boo! Lilo!" I turned my head to see Andy waving us over to some seats near the front. Lilo rolled her eyes and followed me to him. She had wanted to sit in the back.

"Hey, Andy!" I said brightly as we sat down next to him. He had been alone before we joined him.

"Where is Stitch?" The boy whipped his head around as he searched for the blue dog.

"Couldn't bring him in here. No pets allowed," Lilo replied, lifting an eyebrow at Andy's behavior.

I stopped myself from laughing at my friends. Andy was so obviously was terrified of Stitch. He had a dog at home if I remember correctly. Buster I think his name was, but Stitch definitely looked as though he could tear something apart easily. I don't know how he survived visiting our room last night.

Lilo could see the relief flood his face, too. She did end up laughing at him, probably gaining some stares because she snorted quite a bit when she laughed.

We sat patiently for awhile, quietly watching more students fill the seats around us.

"Hey, Boo," Lilo said, breaking the silence that had surround the three of us for a few minutes. "Who's Mike Wazowski?"

I stiffened. "What?" I whispered.

On my other side, Andy leaned forward with his elbows on his knees so he could watch us.

"Mike Wazowski. You kept mumbling that name in your sleep last night," Lilo continued.

I thought back to the nightmares that kept me up most of the night. What could I possibly tell her? That he was a green, one-eyed monster that was in my closet.

"He's no one," I replied. "Just someone I used to know."

Both my roommate and Andy gave me curious looks, but before either could say anything, someone on stage started the orientation.

As a student ambassador dragged on about how exciting the college experience would be, my mind was elsewhere. Since getting back into Mountainview, I had already seen into the _other_ world and they saw me. It was only a matter of time before our worlds would collide again. There was no way it wouldn't happen before I got out of college.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I love my schedule!" Lilo exclaimed as we ate lunch. She was studying the paper the administration office had given her.

I glanced down at my own. Only half of it really excited me. I was majoring in cryptozoology. I had several science classes, math classes, and history classes. Lilo's was filled with dance classes. Her dance major with an emphasis on culture filled her days almost completely, while mine were mostly half days.

"Look, I have ballet every morning! I've always wanted to take ballet!" Lilo's smile hadn't dropped since she saw her schedule.

Andy looked just as excited as he studied his.

"Yeah and I'm loving all these film classes. I heard I can make a movie in this class for the final." Andy pointed to the schedule as Lilo looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, I was thinking you guys could show me around the town, since we have the rest of the day off," Lilo said around bites of her hamburger.

Andy nodded with a wide grin. "Yeah, that sounds like fun! Right, Boo?"

I felt like smacking the two of them. It definitely did not sound like fun to me.

"Um, yeah. Sure, we can do that."

Lilo giggled. "Awesome." She stuffed the rest of her burger in her mouth and stood up. "Let's get going."

Soon after that, we were walking down Main Street.

"Look! We should have gone to Pizza Planet!" Andy pointed at the iconic rocket on top of the restaurant.

"I haven't been," Lilo exclaimed. Andy gasped and looked deeply disturbed.

"Lilo, Pizza Planet was my childhood." He continued to tell her about all his adventures at the place as we walked past it.

Somehow, we ended up turning down a familiar street.

"Both Boo and I used to live down here," Andy announced.

"Oh! Lets go see your old houses!" Lilo said excitingly. I follow Lilo as she and Stitch skipped through the neighborhood. Andy walked beside me. I could feel his eyes on me as we first stopped by his old home.

"Are you okay?" He said out of Lilo's ear shot. H put an arm around my shoulders, which was comforting. Of course he knew why I left. Or at least what my parents told everyone. He probably knew that it might bother me to be back.

""Yeah," I said quietly.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear as he did so. "We can go back to the school if you want to. I can tell you aren't really ready for this." We pulled apart and I gave him a small smile and shook my head no.

Lilo made her way back to us. "You guys are slow. Where's Boo's house?"

Stitch caught my attention. His dark eyes seemed to be staring straight into my soul. I shivered unintentionally.

""Just up ahead," Andy replied. He gave me a worried look before following Lilo down to the street to the house, where I had been the night before.

"Woah, it's all condemned and stuff!" Lilo said as she ran up to the door. "Can we go inside?"

At that point, I was sure I was having a panic attack.

"I don't know," I managed to say. "That sign says it's dangerous."

Lilo pouted and looked inside a window. "Come on, Boo. It'll be fun!"

Andy took my hand. "Lilo, I don't think that is a good idea."

"No, it's fine. We can go in." Andy was so shocked that he dropped my hand.

"Really? Are you sure?" His eyes were wide as he studied me.

"Yeah. Lets go." My voice was tight. I hoped that the others wouldn't notice.

Lilo was in the door before we could say anything else. "It looks haunted!" We could hear her exclaim as we followed her inside.

Suddenly, Stitch started growling and ran up the stairs.

"Stitch!" Lilo ran after him and Andy after her. I swallowed my fear and climbed the stairs as well, trying not to think about the front door closing on its own and seemingly sealing us in for our fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We found Stitch at the end of the hall, sniffing the door. It led into my room, of course.

"What's in here, Stitch?" Lilo asked and opened it. We all had stepped into the room when I noticed it. The feeling of the house was different from the night before. A presence surrounded me, as if someone had entered the room with us. The hair on the back of my neck rose and I couldn't get rid of the feeling that we were being watched.

Stitch looked both confused and upset while exploring the room. He must have felt it, too.

"There's nothing in here," Andy commented, looking down at the dog.

Lilo shrugged. "He must be imagining things. Lets go check out the rest of the house." She left the room and Andy followed.

"I stayed. What was making me so upset? Stitch had stayed as well, still sniffing around. I definitely didn't want to, but I knew I needed to look in the closet. Stitch followed curiously as I approached the door cautiously. It was slightly reassuring that he was there, but I was still beyond terrified.

"I pulled the door open like I was ripping off a bandage.

Relief flooded through me when I saw the empty closet space. Stitch walked inside and sniffed the dust bunnies. I felt like collapsing because I had felt so tense.

"Boo! Stitch!" Lilo's voice rang through the house. Stitch dashed out of the room. I started to leave, but the prickly feeling returned. It definitely felt like something was there. A creaking noise filled the room and I whipped my head around to see the closet door, still wide open. There was still nothing there. I tried to convince myself that I was imagining things.

But I knew better.

I turned to leave the room only to run into someone. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then they wrapped their arms around me.

"It's okay, Boo. It's just me," Andy whispered.

I started to cry. It was too much. I was way too emotional and freaked out. I couldn't get my legs to work. Andy ended up picking me up and carrying me out of that dreadful room.

"What's going on?" Lilo asked as she rounded a corner. Her eyes fell on me, both confused and a little scared.

"I accidentally scared her. She's okay, but I think we should go now."

Lilo didn't ask anymore questions and just followed Andy's lead. We left the house with me promising myself that I would never go back inside.

"Boo, look." I lifted my face out of Andy's chest and looked before us. A truck and several men had gathered on the front lawn.

"What's going on?" Lilo asked one man. Andy lowered me to the ground, but still held me around my waist. I was still shaking.

""Demolition. This house has been put off for too long." The man squinted up at the house in the afternoon light. "Yep, definitely needs to go. We'll have it knocked down as soon as our wrecking ball gets here."

I couldn't find the words to describe the feeling I got when he told us that. Relief? Dread? Confusion? Curiosity? It was impossible to tell what it was.

"Oh! Mind if we watch?" Lilo asked excitingly.

"Not at all, as long as you stay out of the way." The man walked away as Lilo smiled.

"I've never seen a house get knocked down before!"

We ended up sitting on the grass field across the street. I watched as a wrecking ball went though the side of my childhood home. I caught a glimpse of my bedroom window before it shattered. My heart skipped a beat and I ended up burying my face in Andy's shoulder.

I had seen something in that window, watching me.

The shadow of a monster that would love to take his revenge.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I'm blown away with how quickly people respond when I update. Thanks again and I hope you all have an amazing day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We finally got back to the university in time for dinner. I didn't eat much of anything. My stomach was churning with the thought of everything that happened that day.

Andy kept staring at me and Lilo kept gushing on and on about how cool it was to see that house get demolished.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can get a shower before everyone else heads back," Lilo announced as she stood, leaving the dining hall soon after with Stitch on her tail.

Andy and I sat in silence as he ate the rest of his food. Then we started walking back to the dorms.

"What's wrong, Boo?" He finally asked. I saw that question coming from miles away.

"It's nothing," I said quickly. Hopefully he would let it go.

"Boo, it's not nothing. I can tell."

My slight annoyance became irritation.

"Well, if you could tell, you would have known not to take me back to my old home," I snapped. Andy stopped on the path between the buildings and grabbed my arm.

"I thought you said it was fine." I rolled my eyes. _Boys are so ignorant_.

"Obviously not." I twisted out of his grip and kept walking.

"Boo." I ignored him. He repeated my name a few times before grabbing my arm again and turning me back around to face him.

"Let me go," I said, but before I could say anything else, his lips crashed against mine.

Now I couldn't ignore that.

I was so surprised that I let him kiss me. I actually kissed him back until I actually realized what was happening.

"I pulled away. Those warm eyes of his were locked on mine. I didn't want to run. I felt so safe with Andy.

"The image of purple scales crosses my mind.

I wasn't safe and this boy couldn't help that. He would never understand. He'd probably think I was insane.

I ended up running from Andy back to the dorm. I couldn't figure out what that kiss meant. I just needed to get my own life straightened out, which was getting worse with each moment I spent at MU.

"Hey, Boo," Lilo greeted as I walked into the dorm.

""Hey," I mumbled back as I flopped down on my bed. I was beyond exhausted and ready for sleep to take me. None of my nightmares were ever as bad as reality. Lilo flicked off the light and I finally felt myself slipping away.

"Why were you so freaked out today?" Lilo's voice pulled me awake.

"I wasn't," I tried to deny it, hoping at least she would let it go.

"Boo. I'm not blind. I could tell you weren't happy in that house."

"Then, why didn't you suggest we leave?' I snapped. I was definitely getting a sense of deja vu.

"Lilo stared at me from across the room. "Oh, I thought you could speak up for yourself. You seemed to be a girl who could take care of herself."

We were silent for a moment. Stitch's snores were the only sounds in the room until Lilo spoke up again.

"Andy told me that you left a few years ago because you have some sort of mental illness."

I swear I stopped breathing when I heard her. How _dare_ he tell her that? I was trying to make friends with her. Who would want to be friends with some insane freak?

"You should tell Andy that he needs to stop spreading rumors," I replied because I sure as hell wasn't going to be talking to him anytime soon.

"Boo, I just want you to know that if you want to talk, I'm here for you. I was bullied when I was younger because people thought I was weird-"

"At least you're parents didn't send you to a psychiatric hospital when you were thirteen." That shut her up. I could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. I turned over in my bed and tightly closed my eyes. I couldn't cry, not in front of my new roommate.

"Boo, I-"

"Lilo, just leave me alone," I interrupted, not wanting to hear anything she had to say at the moment.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be," She muttered. Soon, I could hear her soft snores. I didn't understand how she could sleep when upset. I certainly couldn't. I laid there for a couple hours, replaying that conversation in my head. I couldn't leave things like that. I had to make up with her. But how? I pretty much pushed Lilo as far away as I could within a few minutes.

Finally, well after midnight, I let my mind wander away to the numbness of sleep.

When I jerked awake, the room was pitch black, maybe three hours before we needed to get up.

A low rumbling noise erupted from Lilo's side of the room.

I looked over to see Stitch growling and Lilo sleepily asking him what was wrong. I flicked on the light just in time to see the blue dog roll into the closet with what looked like a patch of purple. But I knew what it was. The door slammed shut behind them.

Lilo sat up in shock, her eyes snapping open when she had been rubbing them awake moments before.

"What was _that_?" She stood and started towards the closet door.

"NO!" I yelled, probably waking half the floor as I jumped between her and the door.

"Lilo stumbled backwards. "What the hell, Boo? Stitch probably wants out with whatever that purple thing was."

"Lilo. Trust me. You do not want to see what that purple thing is. I don't know how to tell you this, but you probably will not see Stitch again." I expected her to be confused, not mad like she was.

"Boo. Stitch and I have survived worse than a scaly purple alien in a closet. Now let. Me. Through."

I was so surprised that when she pushed past me towards the door, I let her. I whipped around, expecting to see that monster's squinty eyes starting back at me, but instead, I just saw the clothes we had recently hung there.

"What the hell? Where's Stitch?" Lilo grumbled. "This is not something I want to have to deal with at three in the morning, Stitch," She said tiredly. I saw on my bed and watched her look. After ten minutes of searching the closet and even yanking clothes from the space, Lilo closed the closet door behind her and sat across from me on her bed.

"Where is my dog?" She was no longer sleepy. Her eyes were open and alert, her muscles tense as she was obviously panicking over her lost dog.

"Probably at Monsters Incorporated."

"I don't want to hear a freaking joke right now, Boo." Lilo rubbed her forehead.

I didn't say another word and just sat there with a dead serious expression on my face.

She finally caught my gaze and frowned.

"You're not kidding. What the hell is Monsters inc?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll be posting more soon. I've been busy lately with my birthday (yay) and being sick (ick), but I have more written out for this story. I just need to type it up.**

Chapter 8

 _5 Years Before_

"They're real! Why don't you believe me?" My mother just gave me a sad look. She used to be so beautiful, but in the last few years, she had really weathered down. Her lovely brown hair was no longer shiny, her smile was tired, and her eyes were dull.

"Mary, you're thirteen now. You should know that the monsters in your closet aren't real. You're just imagining things." Even her voice rasped beyond her years, but that may be because she had started smoking again recently. "Now finish packing. We're leaving as soon as your father returns with the truck."

I looked down at my pile of clothes and opened suitcases. Boxes were stacked on the floor and the room was nearly bare.

"I still don't understand why we have to leave," I said as I started to fold more clothes. "My friends are here. I don't want to leave them."

I could only hear my mother's sigh. "You'll get some real friends where we're going. You'll forget about your imaginary ones in no time, honey."

I started to panic when Dad honked the truck horn out front.

"At least let me say goodbye!" I scrambled out of the room and up the stairs. I could hear Mom calling out for me, but I didn't care. I had to see them again, even if it were for the last time. I ran to my room and locked the door.

My room looked so sad without my stuff in it. The windows were open, so the soft breeze made it seem a little less stifling than usual. I smiled when I saw the closet door. The flowers my mother had painted on it were still there, as they had been as long as I could remember. Mike once told me that they were the reason they could recognize the door so easily.

I turned the knob and immediately saw the blue fur I had come to love.

"Kitty!" Sulley swooped me up in a bear hug.

"Hey, Boo! Great to see you, too," Mike said from behind his mountainous friend. I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. They were my best friends. Sure, I didn't get to see them all the time, but the moments I had with them would last a lifetime.

"Mary! Get out of there! We need to go!" Mom pounded on the door.

"Go?" Sulley looked a little confused.

I looked down at my feet. "We're moving. Mom says I'm going to a special school a few hours away."

Mike and Sulley exchanged a look.

"You mean we won't be able to see you anymore?" Mike asked. The tone of the room had definitely darkened a bit. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, so I just shook my head no. Both monsters threw their arms around me.

"We'll miss you, Boo," Sulley said, his voice tight.

"I'll miss you guys, too."

"Boo, if you need us." Mike handed me a slip of paper. A name was scribbled on it, along with a phone number.

"Thank you."

My friends both smiled sadly before walking back into the closet for the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I didn't have much energy to explain everything to Lilo. I mean, I would have had to tell her my entire life's story.

I ended up with a shortened version. I accidentally ventured into their world as a child and made friends along the way. Not too deep, not too many details.

"So, you actually know monsters? Not aliens?"

I nodded. We sat there a moment, giving Lilo a second to think it through.

"Boo. I can't live without Stitch." Lilo kept her eyes to the floor as she spoke. "I probably wouldn't be here right now if Stitch wasn't a part of my life. I've known him all my life and I'm not about to let some skinny monster take him away from me."

Her words hit me. I had never been that close to someone. Yeah, I had Andy for a while, but I distanced myself even from him when I was younger. I was fearful that he wouldn't believe me.

Lilo had Stitch. Stitch was with her through everything. I wouldn't want to lose someone like that either.

"We'll find him."

I said it before I could stop myself. I knew in my heart that I would do everything in my power to find Stitch for Lilo. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I fell short.

Lilo gave me a small smile. "Thank you, Boo." She stood and hugged me.

An idea popped into my head as we pulled apart.

"I have a friend I can call. They might be able to help us." I hoped to dear God that he would be willing to talk to me. It had been a while since I had last spoken with him. If anyone had a way to get to the monsters' world, it would be him.

I rummaged through the closet until I found the shoe box I had stowed away in there the day before. I opened it to find several papers, crayon drawings, dolls, and other assorted items from my childhood. I pawed through it for a minute before I found it.

The paper Mike had given me the last I saw him.

"Who's Jeff Fungus?" Lilo asked as she looked over my shoulder.

"The one who will help us."

* * *

 **Sorry, this is a bit short and it's been a while since I updated last. I'm graduating soon, so I've been preparing for that, not to mention dance practices. I promise I'll update again soon. I hope you all have a lovely week** ㈏6


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, and sticking with it as it takes me forever to actually update. I love you all and I hope you have an amazing week.**

Chapter 10

The conversation I had on the phone phone was very one-worded, but we both got the just of it. We were to meet Jeff just outside town.

It was cold that night as we walked down the dark streets.

Lilo didn't speak as we strolled. Our silence was deafening in my mind. All I could think about were the worst possible outcomes from meeting Jeff. He could be allies with Randall again. He could be unwilling to help us.

He might not even have a way to get us back to the monsters' world.

"Is that him?" Lilo tore me away from my thoughts as she pointed down the street. Just up ahead of us, a man stood in the light of a lamp post. He was short and looked normal from a distance, but I knew better.

"Yes." I quickened my pace slightly. I hadn't seen Jeff since before I moved away. He had left the monsters' world as a part of his science projects. He was researching the portals between our realms. Mike and Sulley threw him a farewell party, which was pretty crazy. It was the only monster party I ever attended and it was a little too insane for my taste. Anyway, it had been approximately six years since he joined the human population. I hoped that was enough time to create a portal back to the monsters' world.

"Boo?" The monster greeted me with a smile. He looked the same as he did last I saw him. Same three eyes looking through specially made glasses, same red skin.

"Hey, Jeff. Long time no see," I said as he took my hand and gave it a warm squeeze.

"You've definitely grown up since I last saw you. You humans grow up so quickly. It's hard to keep up!" Jeff chuckled.

"Yes, that's what my grandmother used to complain about." I laughed along with him.

"Have you seen Sulley and Mike recently? I'd love to see how they've reacted to you getting older."

The joy I had dissipated. My smile turned into a frown and I had to look away from my old friend.

"I haven't seen them in five years."

Jeff must have sensed my change in mood, so he changed the subject.

"Who's you friend?"

I quickly glanced over to Lilo. I had completely forgotten that she was there. She looked at Jeff curiously. I definitely thought she would have been freaking out at this point, not studying Jeff like she had seen his kind before.

"This is Lilo," I introduced. Lilo smiled and shook the monster's hand, not flinching in the least.

"Nice to meet you, Jeff." His smile grew.

"Anyway, we. We'd your help, Jeff," I started.

"I had assumed so," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"A monster from your world took my dog through a door. I'd really like to get him back. Could you please help us, Jeff?" Lilo pleaded, nearly begging.

"Your dog?" Jeff looked slightly surprised. "You want to travel into our realm to save your _dog_?"

"He's more than that to me." Lilo frowned and looked down at her feet. "He's more than just a dog." Her eyes were shiny and I had no doubt that she was too upset for any more words.

"Please, Jeff. Is there anyway to get there?"

But the monster wasn't paying me any attention. He was watching Lilo, thinking.

"More than just a dog, you say?" Lilo looked up at Jeff in surprise.

"I mean, he's my best friend." She stumbled with her words.

"Say, Lilo," Jeff said softly. "You don't happen to know Agent Bubbles, do you?"/

I was completely lost. Who the hell was Agent Bubbles? What kind of name was that? Lilo looked shocked. Her eyes connected with Jeff's and I just knew they shared some secret I didn't understand.

"I have a prototype that might succeed in getting you to the realm," Jeff announced, digging around in the bag he had strung across his shoulder. "It should be able to get you through any door and back again with no problem." He pulled out a small black box. It looked like a brick and was slightly smaller than one. On the largest surface, a dark screen resembled that of a smart phone.

"How do we use it?" I asked as he placed it in my hands.

"Simply touch the screen and type which door you'd like to go through into the monsters' world. It works the other way around once you want to return here."

I smiled and put the device in my bag.

"Thanks, Jeff." I gave him a small hug, which was difficult as he was half my size. Lilo ended up tackling him in a bear hug, which really didn't surprise me.

Soon, we were on our way back to the school. Lilo looked to be a tornado of emotions. Her facial expressions changed from happy to sad to angry to hopeful.

"Are you alright?" I asked as we entered the dorm building.

"I will be."


	11. Chapter 11

**This will be my last chapter before I graduate high school! Yay! I hope to get working on this story a bit more after I get out of school and after I get through my dance recital the week after. I am amazed at the response I'm getting from this. Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

Chapter 11

Lilo wanted to go right away once we got back to our dorm. I told her we needed to rest and get something to eat. I had no idea how long we would be in there. Trust me, their food was questionable last I visited. I also reminded her that we had classes the next day. The least we could do was attend the first day. Lilo reluctantly agreed.

The next evening, after a long day of introducing ourselves to teachers, we finally shooed Andy away as we grabbed food and headed back to the dorm. He looked a little hurt that we didn't want to eat with him. I had completely forgotten about the kiss until that moment. No wonder he was so upset that I was completely ignoring him. No time to worry about that at the moment though.

"Lilo stuffed herself with food as I packed us each a backpack filled with whatever we might need in the monster world. We needed to be prepared just invade the prototype didn't work or we would have to stay long than originally thought.

"Are you okay, Boo?" Lilo grabbed her backpack and gave me a concerned look. Yeah, I told her that I had gone and met monsters there, but I never told her why I never went back. I didn't tell her about the asylum or any of the treatments I had there. I held back my panic attack the best I could.

"I'm fine." The smile on my lips was a little too forced. I hoped she didn't notice.

We both turned to the closet door. The screen lit up at the touch of a button on the device. There were three options.

One was a typing option that Jeff had explained. Another was a door index so if needed to look it up. The last was door history.

I picked the latter and immediately the logo for Monsters Inc popped up.

It was the last place that door opened to.

"Open the door, Lilo." The Hawaiian nodded and grabbed the knob.

The glimpse from the other day had been like a dream. Stepping into the scare floor brought back so many memories. The nostalgia of the whole place was overwhelming.

It was sunrise in the realm. The light was just starting to creep through the large windows brands lined the walls and desks across from the door holders were strewn with paper the map was lit up and the timer was stopped on the wall at 0:00. There wasn't a monster in sight.

I briefly thought back to Jerry, the floor manager. I wondered if he still worked at the company.

"Wow." Lilo had followed me through the door, a supply closet by the looks of it.

"Yeah, let's go find someone that can help us." Lilo nodded as I started walking down the floor. Hopefully Roz would know what to do. She knew everything she'd probably know where Stitch was in the first place.

Her window was closed.

Did she still work there?

The girls were about to round the corner when voices stopped them.

"He's not a monster in our sense. I have sources that say he was made by other life forms in the human world."

Lilo gasped. "Is that Randall?" She whispered to me.

I couldn't forget that voice for years.

With a quick nod, I pulled her back into the scare floor, but it wasn't before those squinted eyes connected with mine. He reached his arm out as if he was going to grab me.

"Run!" I warned, dragging her along. "Get back to the door!" Lilo obeyed and we were soon flying back towards the supply closet. Randall follows closely behind, the rest of his friends right behind him. One grabbed on to my shirt, tearing a piece from it as I slammed the supply closet door shut behind us.

I turned off the power for the device and hoped that would prevent them from coming through.


	12. Chapter 12

**To start off, I feel so terrible about leaving this for two and a half months. I've been busy with work and college prep. I've been really stressed, but I do think that writing these stories is helping me from completely panicking. It has also blown me away that people keep reading this and reviewing. I have 81 followers on this. That's an insane amount. Welcome! I've started writing more of this and, even with schooling starting in eight days, I hope to add more soon. (No worries, I'll make my roommate make me do it)**

Chapter 12

My roommate collapsed on our floor, obviously as happy as I was to be back in familiar surroundings.

"Boo, they have him. I know it!" She rasped to me from the ground. Her voice was rough and she sounded like she was going to cry. I sat beside her.

"I believe that. I just don't know how we're going to get him back." I looked away, ashamed that I didn't have any way to comfort her.

"Well, that's alright. Don't you have any other friends that you can call up?" Lilo asked curiously.

"Not anyone that can help us." Which wasn't a complete lie. I didn't know how Mike and Sully could help, but knowing them, they probably would have tried their best. I definitely wasn't in the mood to see them. Thinking about them brought on bad memories.

"What about your friends you talked about before? From when you were younger. Surely they can help."

"I, um..." I trailed off as my stomach lurched at the thought. More memories flooded back to me.

"What's wrong, Boo? You can tell me. I can help."

I wanted to believe her. Lilo took my hand.

"Please, Boo. It's okay. I won't judge you by your past."

Breathe in. Breathe out. I could trust her. I just brought her into the monster realm. She opened up to me about her dog. She can help.

"My parents sent me to a mental facility when I was younger." I paused and Lilo squeezed my hand for reassurance. "They out me on some pill that made me hallucinate. It was supposed to get rid of my 'imaginary' friends, as everyone else saw it. It only made me see them more."

Memories of endless nights where monsters appeared in my closet, out the window, and under the bed flashed before me. Sully and Mike always there, asking why I didn't want to play with them anymore. Randall disappearing and reappearing around the room. The people in the facility often would show up late at night to the sound of my screams.

"Oh, Boo." Lilo frowned. She had tears in the corners of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked quietly.

"Because it was very likely for something similar to happen to me when I was younger. I was just lucky to have my sister." The Hawaiian looked up at the wall that she had started to cover with pictures of her family. Her very strange looking family. "I can't imagine what you went through. Boo, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm literally right here."

It was at that point that I started crying. I didn't really have much of anyone to help me all my life. It was nice that Lilo was there, supporting me and helping me open up with my past.

"Now, let me see what I can do about Stitch." My roommate wiped off her tears and handed me a tissue.

"My family can probably help. Let me give them a call."

I didn't say anything as Lilo found her phone and started dialing numbers. We must have sat there for fifteen minutes before she got a reply from someone.

The call she got through with lasted about a minute.

"That was Jumba. Apparently Nani is in hospital with a problem with the baby, so none of them will be able to help us right now." She pouted a bit. "I would have liked to know that she was in the hospital in the first place," She said with a sour tone.

I couldn't find any words to help her. She was clearly to upset with her family to try asking for help again. And of course this was just after saying how much they helped her in the past.

"I have a few friends I can call," She announced after a while.

She started using her phone again with no such luck.

"Well, Gantu doesn't seem to have any service. I'll try Cobra now."

I didn't mention how all her friends' names were so bizarre. It must be a Hawaiian thing. I mean, I shouldn't judge. People call me Boo!

"Hey, Bubbles. I need your help with something."

A pause.

"No. It's real this time. Please, I'm serious. Stitch got pulled into a realm filled with monsters."

She frowned.

"Yes. I've been. My roommate and I need help with it. That's why I'm calling you."

I could hear the other end because he was speaking so loud.

 _"This is the most outrageous thing I've heard from you! Stop calling me!"_

And then he hung up. Lilo was pale at this point.

"Boo." Tears filled her eyes again. "I have no one else. I thought they could help. What are we going to do?"

Well, if I couldn't bring myself to contact Mike and Sully, then I only had one friend outside of the hospital. Not that we were on good terms at the moment, but he would have to do. And Lilo knew him, too.

"There's only one person left that could offer us any help and he lived just a few doors down."

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I know there are probably quite a few typos in this story. I'm in the process of finding someone to help me edit it. As most of you know, it is very difficult to edit your own work. Well, I hope you have a great rest of your summer and I'll be back soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

***ONE YEAR LATER* Ooops. It's been way too long guys. The life of a music education major. Well, I'm sure you guys are ready for the next chapter in this story. Not gonna lie, had a bit of writer's block, but a couple things inspired me to go on and I'm glad I did. No promises when the next chapter will be, but it WILL come. Don't y'all worry.**

Chapter 13

Andy answered the door immediately after we knocked. He didn't look at me and instead focused on Lilo.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Your help," I spoke up, forcing him to actually acknowledge me.

His eyes flitted over to mine before turning back to Lilo.

"What do you mean?

Lilo took his arm and dragged him out of his room.

"Woah, Lilo, wait." But he was no match for a determined Lilo. We made it all the way back to our dorm room and he was sat down on her bed.

"Well, Andy. There's so much that we need to explain to you," Lilo said after shutting the door.

* * *

"So, monsters?" Andy asked after we had blurted out everything that had happened since Stitch disappeared through the closet.

"Yeah," I said quietly, looking down at my clasped hands. Lilo watched him warily as he contemplated everything.

"I can help you," He said after a while. "What would you like me to do?"

We hadn't gotten that far. I had figured he would've have run out of the room by now and Lilo had bet five minutes tops. Instead, he was agreeing to help us.

"We need you to be here. To watch and make sure that the monsters don't enter our world through this way and to see if Stitch comes back." Lilo fumbled around with the door device for a moment before turning the screen towards Andy. "I found a way to communicate on this. If you could put in your phone number, we can contact each other."

So that was what she had been messing with while we told him the truth about the monsters' world.

"I guess Jeff had thought of everything." I chuckled to myself as Andy typed his number into the brick.

Lilo and I once again prepared ourselves to go into the closet. We packed our bags yet again and turned the brick to the door.

"We will keep you updated, Andy. Feel free to eat any of my snacks!" Lilo called to him as she found the Monsters Inc logo again.

"Wait." I turned to the boy, ran up to him, and pecked him on the lips. "I'll be back soon. We can talk then."

Without another word to the surprised boy, Lilo and I disappeared into the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Btw guys, college is great. I've met so many different people and joined so many different things (which is part of the reason why I didn't update in so long). I had my first boyfriend(wot and no longer together) and lost my best friend (she wasn't that good of a friend) and met the most amazing people I ever had the pleasure to meet in my life. Not to mention the fact that my goals are finally being worked towards being completed. I hadn't realized just how important music is in life until college and I fell in love with it again. I'm a completely different person than I was last year and I'm glad for the change because I have changed for the better.**

 **Sorry for the rambles. I'm just so appreciative right now. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. I've worked really hard in the last few days to give y'all a little more since so many of you are still following, even after such a long hiatus. Thank you 3**

Chapter 14

The scare floor was empty like before. Through the windows on the tops of the walls, I could see the night sky.

The building must be closed.

"We have to get out of here. There is a huge change of Randall finding us here again." I looked around quickly before leading Lilo down the floor and out into the hall.

My roommate sneezed as we hurried off the scare floor. This time in the realm, I could see things were very different from the last time I was brought here. Sulley and Mike had reinvented the Monsters Inc into a place of laughter and fun. Now, it just looked old and unkempt. Papers were strewn everywhere and dust flew through the air. The floors were gross and not even an emergency light was on to light the way. We could only see with the light from the windows. It was dead silent aside from our light steps.

"Do monsters still work here?" Lilo whispered, her voice bouncing off the walls even more so now that I realized just along we were.

"It certainly doesn't look like it." We rounded the corner. No Randall this time. We finally made it to the atrium, which looked just as abandoned as the scare floor. It was so strange to not see the building bustling with monsters.

"It looks just like a normal city," Lilo noticed as we left the Monsters Inc grounds and started towards the skyscrapers. Thankfully, life was clearly visible with their lights and moving cars. I had been starting to worry that the whole world was empty.

"Yes. It seems very normal aside from the fact that it's inhabited by a different species."

Lilo snacked on a granola bar as we made it to the outskirts of the town.

We hadn't seen much when we were both yanked into one of the small homes on the street. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

A tentacle I should say.

"Shhhhhhhh. It's okay. It's just Celia Mae."

Images of Mike's wedding so many years before began to flash in my brain. His beautiful bride, Celia, had been a sight to see. I hadn't expected to see her now.

"Why are a pair of humans in the city?" Celia wondered as she flicked on some lights in her home after removing the tentacles from our mouths.

"Celia Mae. It's me, Boo."

Celia just smiled. Her eyes seemed sad and the snakes that sat on her shoulders were silent, looking a little droopy.

"It's great to see you, Boo. It's great to see a friendly and familiar face."


End file.
